You are Whom?
by Silicon-Jayce
Summary: Joshua resurrected Neku for a price, Neku's memories of the game. Time has passed, though that does not matter to Joshua. One year, one hundred years, it makes no difference exactly how much time, what matters is Joshua has a chance to see... Short drabble at first, may expand to multiple chapters.
1. Introduction

"Hey Joshua, will I ever see you again?" He asked as he was gently levitated into the air.

"Heh…" The other looked down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned.

"Nothing Neku, nothing… **You** will never see me again." The other said grimly.

That was the last thing he heard before he felt his mind separate from his body.

"But who knows, perhaps one day your soul will feel the need to duet with mine again…" The other finished his work, sat back into his seat, and listened to the deceptive cadence of their song.


	2. Exposition

"Hey, Neku! Hurry up, we're just waiting for you now!"

"Yes mom, I'm just grabbing my headphones!" Neku looked around the room, and found the object sticking out from under his pillow. He grabbed it and sprinted out to the car.

It was summer vacation, Neku's 18th birthday, and also the day he moved to his new house in Shibuya. His family lived in Ikkebukuro for many years, but Neku decided to move out because he had chosen a program that was not offered in their college. He had ended up choosing the Shibuya Program of Architecture, he's always had an unexplainable infatuation with cityscape, art, and urban design, therefore it made perfect sense for him to work towards becoming an architect in the infamous Shibuya. The program Neku applied to was in a building separate from the main campus, therefore it would be too much of a hassle to get a dorm. Therefore, he opted to rent a cheap house close to the school. After a few hours of driving, his father pulled onto the driveway and started to unload the suitcases.

Two hours later, Neku was pretty well settled in. He had all his belongings in his house, and just needed to organize them in the rooms. The house was very cozy, no extra rooms, just enough for one minimalistic person to live comfortably. Neku said his last goodbyes to his parents and promised to visit during all (that's an exaggeration) long weekends. The day was getting late, the sky dyed a hue of red and purple. Neku was about to unload his suitcase onto his bed when he heard a knocking on the door. Grumbling to himself, Neku wondered who would knock on his door when he had barely moved in. The opening of the door revealed a blond male.

_Not him….Who?_ _Not him…_ _Like I said, who are you talking about?_

"Yo! Here is your order of Puzzling Pizza!" Said the mysterious man.

"…What?" Neku asked, bewildered.

"Ugh, you listening man? I jus' said, I brought your order of pizza!" The man stated, his skull tuque hanging behind his head.

"I didn't order pizza… I think you got the wrong house.."

"Is your address 312 Oval Place?"

Neku sighed. "No, this is 312 Ovver Place."

"..Oh, my bad. Sorry man, name's Beat by the way." He said smiling.

"No harm done. I'm Neku." _At least I should try to be courteous._

"Good to meetcha Neku, well, I'm off. Since I'm sort of late already. Sorry again, see ya around!" And he bounced away on his bike, Neku was scared for the intactness of the pizza.

_Okay…weird dude_. Neku thought. Anyways back to before. _Who was he talking to, or rather, who was I talking to? Who was "him"?_

A wolf howl came out of Neku's phone, signalling that it was about time for him to hit the hay. Neku brushed his teeth and cleaned himself up, he changed into his pyjamas and pounced onto his bed. Pouncing was fun, a lot more exciting than jumping or merely… _okay, Neku, stop trying to defend your childish behaviours… _He rolled his eyes to himself, pulled on his headphones, chose his "chill out" playlist and closed his eyes.

The next day, Neku was woken up by a knocking on the door. Much to his dislike, he got up and opened the door to greet the offender of his sleep. On the other side stood a girl who looked about his age, she had medium-length hair and wore, in Neku's opinion, really nerdy glasses. Or wait… was that a boy? The clothes were androgynous, so it was hard to tell. Neku waited for them to speak.

"Good morning, sorry, did I wake you up, Neku?" _Definitely a boy_… _Is it him? Who is "him"?_

"Umm… Hi?" Neku replied uncertainly.

"I heard you just moved in, I'm your next-door neighbour to the right." The boy indicated a nearby pink house with his thumb.

"Oh, I see, so…why did you come over at seven in the morning? People enjoy their sleep you know?" Neku said, not really bothering to hide his annoyance.

The boy continued, unfazed. "Well, I was just simply too excited to welcome my new, dear neighbour, and couldn't help but come here as soon as I could, by the way, I'm Joshua." Following this statement was a smirk. And Neku knew straight away that he would dislike that smirk for the rest of his life.

"Okay… whoa, wait a minute… How do you know my name?" Neku inquired, genuinely surprised.

"Pizza boy." Came the simple reply.

"What? Beat? How do you know him?"

"He's my roommate, he told me you moved in after he came home from his delivery last night."

"….Really!? Okay I guess that makes sense.. but wait another minute, he mistook an address on his own street!" Neku didn't know what to think of his new acquaintances anymore, he was never really a people person but these people on his block seemed really weird.

"That's Beat for you, better get used to it. Only by allowing strangers in, can we find new ways to be ourselves." Joshua's amused expression melted into the smirk again.

_What the heck, has he been eating crayons?_ "Oh, thanks for the advice? And not to be rude or anything, but if you are done introductions, would you mind giving me some private time? It is still seven in the morning.."

"Hmmm, I suppose I'll leave you to your beauty sleep. Have fun, Neku!" And with that, he jogged back to his little pink house. Leaving a speechless Neku at the door.

Neku rubbed his forehead and closed the door, trying to comprehend the flamboyant personality that had appeared before him.

Joshua hummed as he loped back to his room. This summer was going to be fuu-un. Neku seemed to have changed for the better, but some old things still stayed the same, much to his delight. He entered the front door of his house and was greeted by Beat.

"Hey man!" Beat exclaimed.

"Good morning Beat, how was work?"

"Damn it was busy, didn't finish 'til late, ended up crashing at a co-worker's place nearby. Got back just now."

**Author's Note**

**Okay, first real chapter up! Did anyone get the Dramatical Murder reference? XD Tune in for more!**


	3. Development

It was a clear and warm night. At about 2am, Neku was still awake. He was thinking about all that had happened in the past few weeks. Leaving home, moving into his new home, meeting new people. It was great, but it put quite a bit of stress in his life. Deciding that just lying on the bed wasn't going to put him to sleep, Neku stood up, turned on a nightlight, and sat on his windowsill sofa. His room was the only room on the second floor, and it had a large window lined with cushions and pillows along the bottom, creating a comfortable bed-like windowsill. His family wasn't short of money, that's for sure. Neku sank into the cushions and looked up at the stars, wondering if he'll be lucky enough to spot a shooting star and wish himself a better sleeping pattern.

Neku wasn't the only one awake at this time. Amethyst eyes watched Neku's silhouette from across the street in the least creepy way possible in this situation. Joshua pondered as he sat by his living room window.

_Why is he still up at this hour? His previous personality wouldn't lose a wink of sleep for anything, except his headphones._ He recalled a certain situation where Joshua wanted to see how far Neku would go to retrieve his headphones, but that is a story for another time. The silhouette from the adjacent house slowly slid down until it slumped out of view. The egotistic blond found himself looking forward to what he will discover about this 'new' Neku.

_How_ _will I make him mine?_

A mess of orange hair tumbled onto the ground with the sounding of the horrible screeching of an unexplainable source. Groaning and rubbing his head, Neku peered outside the window to find the origin of the noise.

_Oh shoot!_ Neku thought. _Today was garbage pick-up day! _He sprinted to his kitchen and bathroom, scooped up the garbage bags and booked it outside, in his pajamas. Miraculously, the garbage truck seemed to have not moved very much. Neku ran up to the driver, and almost ran back into his house. The driver was tall and lanky, wearing punk-y black attire with scars on his body.

"What do you want, radian? I have a job to do, so this better be worth my time." The garbage man snarled.

"Uh, I just wanted to drop off my garbage bags?" Neku answered meekly, really not in the mood to offend the man.

Surprisingly, the man seemed satisfied. "Crunch! I'll add it to the heap! Thanks, hectopascal, all of this will really help out my art!"

And with a salute with his cap, he drove off into the sunrise— Neku blinked, it was already 9am so Neku wasn't exactly sure how the sunrise happened. To be exact, he wasn't really sure what to think of the situation that just took place either. Meanwhile, a few houses away, a certain smirk took place, followed by a giggle, and then, a genuine laugh.

As Neku was about to head back into the house, something shiny caught his eye. He turned around to find Joshua with his hair reflecting from the sun, confidentially strolling towards him. _What now?_ Neku thought. He waited until Joshua was a few meters away before giving him salutations.

"Hey, what's up?" Neku asked, trying to be as casual as he could.

"Oh, nothing much, just decided to visit my dear neighbour." Joshua replied, with that same smirk.

"Do you really have to come early in the mornings? Can't you come in the afternoons like normal people?"

"Well, I wouldn't call us 'normal people', I mean, who would've thought that you loved garbage trucks so much you would chase them in your pajamas?"

Neku sputtered. "Y-you saw that! No, I wasn't trying to chase it! I mean, I was, but not because I wanted to!" He huffed, and tried to defend himself. "A-and, speaking of pajamas, I'm going to go get changed now, so butt out for a while!" Neku stomped into his house and slammed the door, though careful to cushion it a bit as to not wreck the nice door frame.

Joshua chuckled to himself, but then donned a serious expression.

_He isn't responding to provocation as intensely as before._ Joshua feels a huge, evil, and unexplainable need to get on Neku's nerves, to constantly be on Neku's mind. He feels that his past feelings are starting to resurface, though he knows that this 'new' Neku is not the same person anymore; he would never be able to stand just giving up. He starts to concoct a plan to get Neku to return the feelings that he had.

Meanwhile, Neku fumed while changing out of his pyjamas.

_That arrogant jerk! What's up with him? Does he enjoy bothering all the new people on the block? ..Ugh, man.. I'm not gonna waste any more time thinking of him._ And yet, Neku couldn't stop that part of him — deep inside — that desperately drew his mind towards the other boy.


End file.
